The Black Hole of Support
A Word of Warning Before you spend money on Brightwood Adventures, which is of course what Kiwi want you to do, you need to be aware of the level of support you will receive on this game, irrespective of how much money you have paid. Kiwi Web Site You should cruise on over to their own Support Forums and have a read of the experience of other users. In broad terms, you will find the following: #Kiwi does still support Brightwood Adventures #Kiwi continues to issue updates and bug-fixes to the code #That support works much the same as a Black Hole: you put stuff in with no expectation of ever getting anything back. #Anything posted to the Forums is basically ignored by Kiwi #If a question is answered, it is answered by other users, not by Kiwi staff #If a suggestion is considered helpful, you will receive no acknowledgement of this by Kiwi #When Kiwi employees do reply, they have only one thing to say: Send us an email Sending Kiwi an E-mail #Why Kiwi's Droid Support Robots are only able to read e-mails and not Forums, no one can tell #The e-mail address for Brightwood Adventures Support is: support@kiwiup.com #If you send them an e-mail, you have about a 50% chance of it being acted upon #This figure of 50% is anecdotal, based on Forum posts. Half say they had their problem fixed, while the other half continue to feel unloved #So if you have a general question about the game (that is not answered in this Wiki), post it to the Forums and hope for the best #If you have a real problem with the game, such as losing all progress when you switch phones, or never receiving the items you purchased, send Kiwi an e-mail and hope for the best General game problems There a numerous annoying design flaws in the game, ranging from inconsistent naming to inability to recover from a loss caused by the software misreading your taps of the screen. You are expected to live with these. No one at Kiwi wants to know how to fix these annoying aspects of the game, some of which have been detailed on the Forums for over a year. As with most software, these flaws appear more frequently as your Village becomes larger and the game more complex. The Founders of this Wiki are a case in point of the disillusionment that happens over time from such a lack of effective support of the game. After pouring huge effort into the amazing detail they have put here, they found the game to become basically unplayable or no longer fun to play at higher levels. So they stopped playing, and they stopped updating this Wiki. Of course, to reach those levels you generally have to have been willing to spend a considerable amount of cash on the game. But that has gone down the Black Hole as well, never to return. As the new Admin of this Wiki, I have tried to make meaningful contact with a living Being at Kiwi, and alas, my request has not made it past their Droid Support Robots. It too is lost down the Black Hole. Caveat Emptor So enjoy the game for what it is, and for what you can achieve at lower levels for relatively little cash. I consider $3.99 for 50 Gold, 25 Axes and 10,000 Coins to be money well spent, even if you give up at higher levels. Lunch at McDonalds will cost you more. Thus, I continue to play and to update this Wiki, for now. Should you throw larger sums of cash at the game, I make you no promises. You have been warned.